


What Time Is It?

by shsl_saltine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Non-Despair AU, Party, hinted Hajime/Chiaki and Gundham/Sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko needs Peko to tell him the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanon that Fuyuhiko is an emotional drunk. The poor kid can't catch a break.

It’s been how long since the party started? Fuyuhiko seemed to vaguely recall arriving with Pekoyama at around seven, though that was around four drinks or so ago. He’s lost track of time like he’s lost track of what had been happening since he arrived, like somehow managing to lose Pekoyama in the swarm of bodies crowding the small apartment. Out of those to problems, time is furthest from his concern. Finding Peko was his first priority. Once Peko was found, time and everything else would fall into place, he was sure it always did.

Fuyuhiko was flustered as he pushed his way past Kazuichi- who was sulking over something about “Gundham taking Miss Sonia” somewhere or something- and scanned the room. This didn’t do much, he couldn’t focus well enough to determine which body belonged to Peko. The music didn’t seem to help- seriously, couldn’t someone turn down this shit? It wasn’t like anyone was listening to it.

His attention shifted momentarily from finding Peko and figuring out the time to telling Ibuki to shut this god awful music down. He shoved past his classmates, ignoring the way one of the faceless partygoers tried to stop him, grabbing his shoulder and calling him back. “Fuyuhiko, get back here!” However, the voice rang past his ears.

He marched up to Ibuki and looked at her squarely, narrowing his eyes. “This is your party, ain’t it?” Ibuki turned quickly, her hair brushing past Fuyuhiko’s face, and without saying anything managed to upset him more. Gritting his teeth, he glared up at her. Damn her for being taller than him. He should demand she bend down so he can look down on her while he yells at her.

“Well, duh!” Her usual charisma isn’t dulled by the alcohol he can smell on her breath, though he should assume he isn’t any better. That wasn’t a concern to him, however. “Why, does baby gangsta’ have a problem?” She grinned down at him and his fists clenched at his sides.

“Listen here, bitch! You’d best- Hey!” He was tugged back before he could finish his threat. He spun quickly to glare at the person responsible and oh, now he recognized the voice who’d called to him earlier. But he couldn’t worry about that yet; Mahiru Koizumi was standing before him, fuming.

“I’ve had enough of your behavior, Kuzuryuu! You’ve caused nothing but trouble this whole night! Getting in fights with Peko, Souda, and now Ibuki! I’m sick of it! You can either learn to relax or leave!” Even with the loud music, he felt like she was yelling louder than necessary.

He prepares himself to scream back, tell her to mind her own fucking business, but something struck him even in his haze. Fight with Peko? When did that happen? Well, clearly she knew. So he’d have to suck it up and ask her, instead of telling her to fuck off, even if he wanted to more than anything. He did have some priority.

“What the fuck do you mean, fight with Peko?” He spits even with slurred words, and she rolls her eyes.

“I’m not going to sit here and tell you if you act like this,” She instructs and she’s putting her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. “In fact, since you’ve been nothing but a nuisance this entire night, I don’t think I’ll tell you.”

“Damnit! Just tell me already, I don’t have the patience to sit here and listen to you!” Fuyuhiko snapped before he could catch himself. She huffed, crossing her arms and turning to leave. This wouldn’t do, he had to know what happened with Peko before he could find her. “Wait! Mahiru wait!”

The redhead stopped, but kept her back to him. “Ask Hajime, he saw the fight. You were talking to him when it happened.” And she left with that, leaving Fuyuhiko to stand there. Why was everyone insisting on making this so goddamn hard! He was running around this shit apartment on a wild goose chase! He just to find Peko and ask her the time! Why did it have to be so hard?!

So he groaned, raking a hand through his disheveled blond hair before looking around to find Hajime. He caught sight of misty pink hair, and figured Hajime wouldn’t be far behind, so he trudged to the two who were seated on the couch. Chiaki was resting in his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he had a lively conversation with Kazuichi, who must’ve stopped sulking at some point during his conversation with Mahiru.

“-A-and then I was thinking-” Fuyuhiko wasted no time shoving the pink haired boy away so he could sit and talk next to Hajime and find out just what the fuck was happening. He could hear protest from the mechanic, but that was only white noise to him now, as was Hajime’s laughter.

“Listen here, what happened with Peko?” The blond cut through Hajime’s laughter, and he raised an eyebrow before laughing. “Goddamnit! Stop fucking laughing answer me!”

He raised his hands in defense, shaking his head. “Sorry, I just think it’s funny you forgot so fast.” With a deep sigh, the brunette reclaimed his composure. “What is it that you want to know?”

“All of it! I don’t even remember coming over here to talk to you!”

“That’s because you’re drunk, and it happened pretty early in the night. What, five hours ago?” To this, a sleepy mumble of affirmation can be heard.

“I don’t need your opinion on this, Nanami!” The yakuza snaps, though there isn’t any response from the girl. Hajime is the one to tell him to leave her out of this. “Look, I didn’t ask for your professional opinion on how I handle my fucking alcohol, just tell me what happened so I can get this whole ordeal over with!”

Hajime nodded thoughtfully before humming. “Well, earlier, you and I were talking about something that I can’t remember-”

“You were talking about that thing Akane did yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, that. Thanks Chiaki.” Hajime smiles and Fuyuhiko feels the overwhelming need to snap at her again, but is finally able to hold his tongue. “Anyways, you and Peko were talking with us when Mahiru came over to talk to her. She started saying something that pissed you off, like normal, and so you told her to ‘fuck off’. You were getting ready to get in some sort of fight when she told you no, and Peko stepped in and asked you to stop. You told her that if she was going to side with Mahiru, than she could fuck off too. So Mahiru took her and they left.”

As he spoke, the blond’s mind was flooded with blurry images of his shocked girlfriend being tugged away by a clearly irritated Mahiru. There was no doubt that Fuyuhiko upset her, after all, she rarely got that look on her face. So in his fit of frustration aimed at mostly himself, some at Mahiru, he let out an exasperated groan. “So you’re telling me I told Peko to fuck off? Great, well where did she fuck off to?”

The brunette opened his mouth to speak before he jolted and a blush spread across his face. Chiaki soon after sat up and whispered something to him, which made him blush slightly deeper but he nodded and turned to Fuyuhiko. “Sorry, I can’t help. Me and Chiaki should really get going.” And without leaving room for protest, he helped the gamer stand and escorted her quickly out of the party.

The yakuza through himself back against the couch with another irritated groan. Those bastards just left him stranded! He’d have to walk around asking people if they had seen Peko, all so he could make an apology. Why did Mahiru have to intervene? You know, she was the real nuisance here.

After taking a moment to wallow in self pity, Fuyuhiko got up and glanced around first. Peko was tall, and silver hair seemed to stand out compared to some of their classmates, so it shouldn’t be that hard to spot her. But if that was true, why couldn’t he see her? Did she just leave? Without him? Was she really that upset??

With panic set into his hazy mind, he jolted up and began to search the apartment for her. The last place he remembered her was when he heard her try to stop him while he was walking to Ibuki. Why didn’t he just stop? Maybe she did leave, because he’d blatantly ignored her. Damnit!

“Peko?” He called out, but it didn’t seem like anyone was listening. “Hey, Peko!” He shouted again, pushing aside people to check in the master bedroom. After all, she was either there, the bathroom, or the kitchenette, since she clearly wasn’t in the living room. Upon reaching the master bedroom, he could hear voices that definitely weren’t Peko, so he didn’t bother opening the door to check. Instead, it was off to the bathroom, which was unoccupied. She had to be in the kitchenette, which of all places was the last he’d checked. Everyone was making this night difficult on him! Damn them!

Of course she was there sitting at the dining room table with Sonia, the two having a pleasant conversation. Neither of them appeared to be drinking; Peko had told him before they arrived, he remembered, that she wouldn’t be drinking so that they wouldn’t have to get a ride. He’d didn’t know, or care about Sonia’s reasoning. Disregarding anything they may have been talking about, Fuyuhiko walked up past Sonia and next to Peko. Both girls stopped talking upon his arrival and turned their attention to him. Once again, Sonia and her questioning stare are ignored as he kneels down beside her. He was embarrassed- Him groveling for forgiveness? Unheard of!- but she was… She was worth more to him than any pride he had. He took her hand from the table to envelope in his own.

She is staring at him with wide eyes, once again he’d managed to shock her. But he didn’t care how unlike him this was. With alcohol and remorse running through his blood, he had the courage to stare deep into her crimson eyes. “Peko, I-... I’m sorry I told you to fuck off.”

Her face twists and for a moment, he doesn’t know what to expect. But then she’s smiling. She’s smiling in that soft way of hers, that illuminates the room. “Fuyuhiko, you didn’t need to apologize. I know very well how you get when you drink.” She pauses a moment, watching him. “On that note, it seems you have had too much to drink.” He’s baffled by her response. She’s… She’s not upset? Wait-

“Hey, now isn’t the time to point out how much I’ve had to drink!” He feels his cheeks reddening with irritation, but he can’t truly be angry at her. He didn’t know what he was thinking earlier.

“Please take a seat, Fuyuhiko. You don’t need to be apologizing to me, especially on your knees.” Her smile is still there and her tone is almost light with amusement. He was unsure of when Sonia excused herself, but he pulled over the now vacant chair to sit beside Peko. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze and he glances at her. “Do you know how many times you’ve said those kinds of things?”

Fuyuhiko pauses before glancing away, feeling tears in his eyes. “Peko, I’m really sorry.” He murmurs. Peko continues to smile, but lets go of his hand to cup his cheek.

“Fuyuhiko, I know you don’t mean it. Especially… At times like this. I-” She hesitates as a blush spreads onto her cheeks, but she’s smiling. “I love you, Fuyuhiko. And I know you well enough to know that you don’t mean the things you say like this. I wasn’t upset, you were busy with your friends so I thought I would sit and talk to some of my own.” He’s blinking away his tears and she giggles. “You’ve had enough to drink and it seems like it’s been a long enough night. Why don’t we go home?”

He nods and the silver haired girl pulls him into a warm hug, tears spilling onto his pale cheeks. “There there, just calm down. Everything is okay, I’m not upset.” She says and there is a hint of a giggle in her calm tone. She stands and Fuyuhiko stands with her, his face pressed to her side as she guides him out of the apartment, excusing the both of them. She helps him down the stairs, and into their parked car, and once again he’s struck with the reason this started. What time was it?


End file.
